The Ovonic EEPROM is a novel, proprietary, high performance, non-volatile, thin-film electronic memory device. Its advantages include non-volatile storage of data, potential for high bit density and, consequently, low cost because of its small footprint and simple two-terminal device configuration, long reprogramming cycle life, low programming energies and high speed. The Ovonic EEPROM is capable of both analog and digital forms of information storage. Digital storage can be either binary (one bit per memory cell) or multi-state (multiple bits per cell). Only minor modifications are necessary to switch between the two digital modes. For purposes of the instant invention, the terms "memory elements" and "control elements" will be employed synonymously.